


When you +10 a Villain

by raspberry_reef



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, I had to write in the kempf/summoner tag, Self-Insert, Teasing, that's how obscure this pairing is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_reef/pseuds/raspberry_reef
Summary: The Order reacts poorly to the summoner's next +10 project. Kiran doesn’t give a shit.
Relationships: Kempf/summoner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	When you +10 a Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this self-indulgent piece of crap that I was too embarrassed to write in the first person or use my actual summoner's name for.

He sprinted through the narrow corridor, aiming for the dim light of a torch and not daring to look back. Turning the corner, he ignored the pounding rain and his muddied boots. He rested for only a moment under the shelter of the stables before unsheathing his sword and breaking the lock on the stall. Slamming the door wide, he reached for the reins in the dark, only to be greeted by someone gripping his wrist.

“Going somewhere?” said a voice eerily like his own.

He tried to pull away, but the other man’s grip was like iron. Behind him was another pair of menacing eyes. “N-No... it... can’t be... AGHHHHH!”

* * *

Two days ago...

The Order was on a high. Legendary Hero Seliph had been announced and heroes from Jugdral and beyond flocked to the announcement board. But after Kiran stoutly refused to summon, that all came crashing down and the Order was back to its mundane routine. 

Aside from two heroes, who had missed all the action and stared at the announcement before them.

“Look, it’s Seliph! He’s all grown up...”

“Do you think Kiran is going to summon for him?”

“There’s no need for that.” A voice spat from behind them. Standing tall and smug, the man continued, “Anything that puny runt can do, I can do better.”

“Ugh, it’s him.”

“Shh! Don’t you remember what happened last time?”

“I don’t care!”

Offended by their indifference, he drew his blade and pointed it at their faces in one swift motion. He took great satisfaction at seeing the meeker one try to hide her quivering. “Peasants. You won’t be rebellious for long. You  _ will _ remember the name Kempf, whether or not you wish it.” Withdrawing the Venin Edge, Kempf strolled off, perhaps in search of other heroes to taunt.

“Argh! Does that fool’s arrogance never end?”

“Tanya, don’t get so worked up over him. You’ll be wasting your time.” Silvia distracted her with an elegant hop.

Tanya shook her head. “I don’t get it! Why’s Kiran spending so many resources on him? There’s nothing to like about him!” She gestured her hands for emphasis. “She summoned a duo Ephraim just to fodder to him! She loves Ephraim!”

“Kiran’s always making questionable choices. Plus, he’s on our side, so it’s not so bad.” Silvia continued to practice her dancing in front of Tanya. The archer must have been really annoyed because she didn’t even glance in Silvia’s direction. 

“This is worse than questionable! Reinhardt I understood. At least he can be a team player  _ and _ we’re lacking in thunder mages. But Kempf?!” She pointed her thumb back at the announcement board. “We’re not short on swords and we have Cain at full potential. Kempf doesn’t listen to anyone except himself and his strategies are shit. Lord Seliph would do  _ way _ more for Askr.”

“If it’s this bad, why don’t you talk to Kiran? She already likes you. You’re promoted and I’m not.” Silvia waltzed away, no longer interested in a hero that wasn’t giving her attention. As if she’d want to hear that prick’s name all day anyway.

Tanya considered it... then decided to complain to Osian first.

* * *

As Alfonse placed the last box of grails on the table, he opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. If he couldn’t convince Kiran in the last 6 months, she wasn’t going to  reconsider now.

“Thanks for all your help, Alfonse!” She patted him on the back. She looked back and forth from a piece of paper containing plans for the summoning and the boxes of grails.

Alfonse changed his mind. “Kiran, are you sure you want this?”

Kiran rolled her eyes. “For the last time, this’ll be good for the Order. Look at his unique weapon. Flash, Poison Strike,  _ and _ Savage Blow? He’ll be the perfect support.”

“Maybe, but he’s not even trying to form bonds with any of the other heroes.”

She placed a finger on her chin. “Should I talk to them?”

“You should talk to  _ him _ !” He felt a little bad shouting unprompted at the summoner, but he had good reason. 

Kiran simply placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll understand when you’re older. Maybe.” And then she gently pushed him towards the door.

“Oh, and can you double-check the lobby preparations? I want this to go perfectly.”

He sighed. “All right, Kiran.” Opening the door to leave, he saw he was blocked by none other than the irritating man they were just discussing. Knowing Kempf w ould never move to the side for him, Alfonse simply stepped back. He didn’t leave without scowling at his back though.

* * *

Kempf made sure to display a smug look at the young twerp as he entered. Spotting the only other reasonable person in the Order, he tapped the side of the wall to get her attention. A man of his status shouldn’t greet first. Obviously.

The summoner turned her head. “Ah, Kempf! I’ve got everything set up for the ritual in two days, but I need to go over some things with you if you’ve got time.” She laid out the scroll on the table, placing two paperweights on the long ends. Kempf towered over her short stature to examine the plans.

“So I already have Idunn set up for the Fortress skill like we agreed, but I had to make a change with duo Ephraim.”

He glowered. “And this change is?”

“He’s going to reappear as a focus unit in a week, so I thought we’d wait until then. Dull Close should work out nicely in the meantime.” Was it possible her adoration of that fight-picking fool was higher than he thought?

“You’d make  _ me _ wait? Preposterous!” His hand hovered over his sheathed sword, but it was an empty threat. Kempf couldn’t actually hurt her even if he wanted to.

“If you want to go through three lance units so I can book him now, lead the way,” she countered. Kiran appeared to hold back a giggle when he paled. He would get back at her for that later. But for now, he coughed into his hand to hide his consternation.

“I suppose the skill isn’t necessary at the moment,” was his only reply. 

Over the next two days, the Order’s anxiety increased ten-fold. Fights had broken out over whether the Summoner was making the right choice. Kiran and Kempf appeared to be the only ones unaffected. It was like they were living in their own bubble, and the Order feared what would happen if they popped it. 

Very few heroes ever received what Kiran dubbed the “plus ten party.” It was usually a special occasion that everyone in the Order celebrated with a feast and mingling as well as congratulations for the honored hero. A fake throne was even brought out for the hero to sit on. The difference was this time, attendance had to be made mandatory. Kiran didn’t want an empty reception, after all. She wasn’t planning on enforcing the rule so most of the people who would attended were either trying to get on her good side or there for the food. And then there was Feh, who would be sleeping as usual despite the cacophony. 

The day of the party had arrived, and as predict ed, there was less than average attendance. Once enough heroes had gathered, Kiran gave Alfonse and Sharena some instructions and headed by herself to the summoning stone.

Tanya and Ephraim stood outside the gate to the summoning area. At their request, Kiran had let them guard the hall. Not against heroes who would disturb them, but against any summoned Kempfs that might try to escape.

Entering the field with the summoning stone, she saw that Kempf had arrived there first. All the necessary supplies had already been dropped off. In just a few moments, Kempf would be the fifth +10 unit in Kiran’s army. 

Surprisingly, Kempf was willing to lift each box to the stone, seeing how physically weak Kiran was and preferring that no one interrupted them. It wasn’t like he trusted any of the other heroes. 

Things were going smoothly, and Kiran had just booked the seventh Kempf. Most heroes found it weird to subdue other versions of themselves, but Kempf didn’t seem to have any issues. Looking at his devilish smirk, Kiran believed he might be enjoying it. 

The last and heaviest box of grails seemed to be giving  the general some tro uble. All the scuffles, despite b eing trivial, ha d added up, but he refused to show his exhaustion and dropped the box onto the stone without complaint. 

Kempf realized he had severely underestimated how tired he was when the copy that had been summoned managed to escape his grasp. The copy noticed all the books that had KEMPF inscribed on the sides and figured it would be best to leave before it became one of them. Pushing a frightened Kiran to the floor, the copy burst through the gate.

“Ow,” Kiran rubbed the left side of her body. “Kempf? Are you okay?” She felt a hand on her arm drag her to her feet.

“He simply got lucky,” is all the  original would say. 

“Is everything all right in here?” Tanya poked her head in. She had a strange smile on her face, like she was trying to hide something.

“Everything’s fine, just a small hiccup.” Kiran dusted her robes. “Is Ephraim with the other Kempf?”

“Um, about that,” Tanya hesitated. “He kinda... escaped. Eph went after him.”

Kempf exploded. “What?! Useless maggot! You can’t even do one thing right!”

Kiran was noticeably calmer but reproachful. “Do you know where he went?”

Tanya shrugged, and Kempf looked like he was about to strangle her until he realized something.

“I know where this copy is. It  _ is  _ me, after all,” Kempf signature sinister smirk was back, and he beckoned Kiran to follow.

* * *

Kempf seated himself on the throne, now fully decked out with merges and skills. The party had ended before he could arrive thanks to that peasant’s err and the horrendous weather, but he wouldn’t give up the best part. He reveled in the sight of Kiran on one knee before him. Perhaps it was better with just the two of them. Then he heard her giggle. 

“ _ What _ is so funny?”

“Oh, it’s just... I think you’re missing something.” She pulled out a gift wrapped in gold ribbon, presenting it from her kneeling position. “Might I suggest an addition to your ensemble?”

He cast her a look of suspicion, but nevertheless untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. He pulled out a crown, made of most likely a gold alloy considering how sturdy it was. Throwing the box off to the side, he gave the crown a second look.

“Well, put it on!” It fit perfectly. The crown must have been custom-made, not that he should expect anything less. He wished he had a mirror at the moment, but seeing Kiran’s face, he guessed he must have looked quit e regal.  More than usual.

“How does it feel?” She asked.

“...Fitting.” He wouldn’t give any more than the one word. That would betray the surge in confidence he actually felt in wearing the gift. Sporting a cocky smile, Kempf leaned forward and brushed a finger under Kiran’s chin, tilting her head upwards. 

Her eyes widened, but she got the message. She slowly rose, careful not to let her height surpass his sitting stature. Her eyes followed his as he stood, their faces now mere inches from each other.

With her attention distracted, Kempf entwined their hands and swung them over her head, forcing her into a twirl. The summoner let out a surprised squeak and stumbled, falling towards him and gripping his hands tighter on instinct. She recovered with a faint blush, and there were no more words to be said. She guided him to the reception floor, and the y danced without an audience in the empty hall until dawn.


End file.
